


Burns against the cold

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Ramsay Bolton is His Own Warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Major canon divergence. Canon handled very looselyDaenerys knows her place is in Westeros. Her home andher throne.Of course her first steps in Westeros being at east watch by the sea and her allies being the bastard nights watch commander, his healing sister, their wild little brother and the scarred Baratheon daughter was not what she imagined.
Relationships: Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Burns against the cold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Throne and the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824577) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This is based off of my old fic, the throne and the king. It is a rewrite of my old rewrite. You are welcome to read it but my writting was not very good.

Shireen Baratheon is jolted awake at the nightmare. She felt flames licking up her skin as the heat pulsed beneath her. 

Her own mother had almost burned her only child at the stake. Not like her mother had ever shown any care towards her before. But knowing the fact that she had believed that burning her would help her father…

Shireen was Shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door. Opening it slowly she saw Davos standing in front of her door

“Ser Davos?”

He looked panicked and a little bit started. 

“Are you Okay Shireen?”

Shireen nodded

“I need you to come with me. The lord Commander has been killed.”

Shireen nodded. Quickly grabbing a shawl to wrap herself in, as she knew castle black was cold and all she had on was her sift.

She followed ser davos around the castle until they reached a small room. In it she could see a few brothers of the night's watch surrounding the body of the lord commander. 

Shireen pulls her shawl closer around her and chooses to sit in a small chair in the corner. 

The silence pulled for a few minutes as the men looked at to body of their leader

_Is that how men would have looked at my father after he died_

One of the night's watch brothers broke the silence

“Thorne did this.”

Davos looked up at the man. He was dark of head, shireen couldn't tell much else from the back

“How many of your brothers do you think you can trust?”

The man scoffed a tad

“Trust?” He turned a tad to each side, indicating with his hand “The men in this room.”

Davos looked at the great direwolf that had taken to curling around itself at the base of the tabe

“Does the wolf know you?”

The man looks down at the direwolf before looking back at davos, nodding in agreement. Davos tilted his head looking at all the men

“We need all the help we can get.”

A knock on the door startles them,many men draw their swords

“Ser Davos.”

Shireen freezes up. The red woman. She looks at Davos 

“What is she doing here."

That witch had convinced her mother and her father to burn Shireen alive, to burn so many others all too her twisted god.

"Princess."

Ser Davos moves so that he is shielding her from the door. He looks over at the Brother and nods slightly.

The red woman sweeps into the room. Her red robes swept behind her. She glances at the corner of the room before looking at the body. She goes over to his side and looks him up and down. Her face showing her destress

"I saw him in the flames, fighting at Winterfell."

Davos shifted slightly, his hand still resting on his blade as he stood between her and the red woman.

"I can’t speak for the flames, but he’s gone."

Her hand moves from her robes to stroke his cheek. She stares at him for a while before sweeping from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
